


Wishing Upon Dandelions

by bluehawaii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawaii/pseuds/bluehawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos is<br/>an angel<br/>who fell in<br/>love<br/>with a<br/>demon</p><p>- Christopher Poindexter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Upon Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that I am attempting, so feedback is nice, alright?

The meadow was alive, but not with birdsong, or bees. A demon and an angel stand in the field, a ray of light and a shadow of darkness. Moonlight lit up the meeting, cold and unforgiving in the sea of navy blue that was the night sky.

Their hands were touching, feeling, roaming. Over each other’s backs, and up towards their necks. Soft kisses were lain on each other’s lips, and showered down to the shoulders. The angel left behind freckles after each kiss, making the demon smirk as he already had enough freckles naturally. 

The angel slowly pulled away from the tight embrace of the demon, his eyebrows furrowed. “Dean, I have to go.” He says quietly, his baby blue eyes looking up at Dean. 

Dean frowned, and with a soft flick noise his eyes became jet black. “Is there something more important that being here with me, Cas?” He was guilt-tripping the angel into spending more time with him. Being greedy with the angel that he called his.

Castiel’s large wings folded around his vessel’s body, and Dean smiled softly. He was very possessive of Castiel’s jet black wings and he was glad his demon sight allowed him to see them whenever he wanted.

“Dean, it’s got nothing to do with importance. You know how it is, you don’t want to start a war.” Castiel whispers, placing his hands over Dean’s chest. Dean looks down and places his hands over the angel’s, and sighs deeply. “Yeah, I do know. I just wish it didn’t have to be like this.” 

Cas’ face lights up, and he pulls away. “Did you say wish? I remember when I was with Gabriel once, and he said that humans made wishes on dandelions.” He picks a dandelion and holds it up. “He said they blow all of the seeds off to make a wish.” 

Dean’s mouth straightens and he tries not to laugh at his innocent little angel. “These never work, Cas, we can try though.” He says, deciding to humor him. He takes the dandelion, and blinks his eyes the black tint disappearing. 

“To a happy ending,” Cas says cheerily, and Dean rolls his eyes, “and for peace.” Dean sighs at the last bit, and they both take deep breaths blowing the seeds off leaving only the head of the dandelion left. 

Castiel is smiling like a doofus before his face contorts. “I’ve really got to go now, Dean.” He says, and Dean is already seeing through his black eyes. 

Cas’ large wings unfold, full and very heavy looking. Dean waves before Cas disappears. 

He is left alone in the meadow of dead silence and moonlight, wishing for the angel to be back in his arms again.


End file.
